NGC 6656
The Red Star NGC 6656 ' Name '''Sailor NGC 6656 (aka 6656 or Lady Red Star) '''Powers '''Fire and Lava '''Influences' Love and Sisterhood Fuku '''Armored bodice (white and gold parts), transparent starry cape (white), transparent starry partial skirt (red), lace gloves and partial leggings, armored boots (gold parts). Her symbol is 4 gold orbs in a clover formation - it is the symbol of togetherness representing her influence over love and Sisterhood. '''Transformation '''6656 remains transformed so long as she has her broach. If it is somehow taken from her, it explodes with the force of a volcano - destroying everything around it. Within hours, 6656's body releases a new broach with which she can simply will herself to transform. '''Group Attack '' Savage Inferno!'' 6656 summons her sisters to create a devastating attack. As a group, their powers combine and flow into 6656 who creates a tidal wave of flame and lava. The sisters use their might to send the towering wave pounding towards their enemies, engulfing them. This attack, once the flames cease, leaves a thick black tar behind making it difficult for anyone to move who is covered in it or attempting to walk on it. Personal Ability Flaming Ember Specter! 6656 summons a ghostlike fire specter from the Red Star. The specter fights on her behalf in hand-to-hand combat. Very few weapons or attacks can do damage to this creature (a large quantity of water can squelch it, ice has no effect and wind can temporarily dissipate it) while it burns and claws at its target. It leaves only when defeated or released by 6656. Personal Attack Rapid Coal Blast! 6656 creates fireballs in her hands, some small in groups or one large in each hand, and fires them off one after another. These balls explode, sharp rocks cutting and burning their target(s). The larger the fireball, the more targets it can hit whereas the small handfulls can only hit a single target at a time. After about a dozen or so attacks, 6656 must take a rest as this much use drains her (tho it does not stop her from hand-to-hand combat or from summoning her Specter). Weapons '''6656 uses only her specter and sisterhood for help. She has no physical weapon to wield. '''The Red Star's Entrance into the Sisterhood Scarlet, the Red Star, has always kept the peace in her system. Despite being invited into the Messier Alliance with her sister and Princess, Messier 22, she declined choosing instead to continue to hunt down her family's dirty secret before she destroyed more innocent lives. But, when Messier 42 pulled Messier 24 from the Dream World and Ice Queen Isolde escaped, NGC 6656 knew that she could not let her young sister and Princess face such evil and power alone. She accepted a leadership role in the Sisterhood and pledged her Red Star Sisters to help in the face of any evil, be that evil far or near. Many of her Lyre senshi still hunt down the Dragon Mother and her hoard of Cosmic Dragon children, but the rest lay in wait for when they are needed. And during the war against Ice Queen Isolde, the Red Star Sisters made a brilliant show of their strength when they fight together... Scarlet, the Red Star Name '''Scarlet '''Eyes '''Purple '''Hair '''Blond with some highlights ("strawberry blond") '''Skin '''White, slightly tanned '''Height '''5' 4" '''Weight '''122 pounds '''Build '''Fit / Athletic '''Personality '''Scarlet is all about the fight and companionship. She hates being alone. She always has one of her Red Star sisters with her and encourages companionship among her Red Star sisters. She is not one to trust outsiders, instead building a tight knit sisterhood within her own system to protect her princess and people from outside evils. On the outside, she appears almost childish and young. Her outer appearance belies her inner personality and ability - a trick she uses to her advantage whenever possible and perpetuates with her overstylized childlike hairdo. As NGC 6656, she would go to the ends of time and space to help or save her princess or one of her Red Star sisters. It is her belief that while she needs her Stars to fight with her that she must also protect them from harm. '''The Cult of the Red Star The Cult of the Red Star is made up of those senshi who make up the courts of Scarlet and Princess Lyra. These senshi are superb fighters who excel in team combat situations, each having a special ability or power that is activated when they are fighting with their sisters. Adept also at dishuise, most Red Star Sisters appear to be other than what they are. Inner Senshi Court Sailor Mira 1311 Sailor Mira 4067 Sailor Mira 4069 Sailor Mira 4191 Sailor Mira 4192 Outer Senshi Court Sailor Lyre 4 Sailor Lyre 6 Sailor Lyre 10 Sailor Lyre 12 Sailor Lyre 14 Sailor Lyre 15 Sailor Lyre 19 Sailor Lyre 20 Sailor Lyre 21 Sailor Lyre 23 Sailor Lyre 36 Sailor Lyre 55 Sailor Lyre 66 Fanart of the Red Star Senshi Under the Blue Star by Lantiis.png For the lantis 2 copy.jpg Com fire and black holes by stefbani-d76o8pd.png __com_ncg_6656___by_xsugar_zoozoo-d70dpwt.png|Cutie NGC6656 by xsugar-zoozoo 19bffc03e755f20cbd4aa5f971e6800d-d76hwsg.png|Chibi Fighter NGC 6656 by Lantiis aceo__ngc_6656_by_re_pyper-d7m50yz.jpg|ACEO NGC6656 by Re-Pyper ngc3_by_re_pyper-d7q6hoq.png|Legendary by Re-Pyper s2_by_yukimiyasawa-d70knpw.png|Sweet Chibi NGC 6656 by Yukimiyasawa Category:NGC Overlords Category:Lantiis